Data Lost
So, I was playing on my minecraft world one day, when something really weird happened to me and my world. I was out mining, and I found a bunch of diamond ore. I took out my fortune 2 diamond pickaxe, and started mining. But then the diamonds wouldn't go into my inventory. I thought it was because my inventory was full, but there were a bunch of inventory spots left. I tried mining with a different pickaxe, but they couldn't even BREAK the diamonds. I took out my fortune 2 pickaxe again, when lava came running down my strip mine. I couldn't go any further, so I just let the lava kill me. It killed me and i respawned, but I didn't respawn where my bed was. I didn't even respawn in the overworld. I respawned in a bedrock hut. There was a chest, and when I opened it, i found a piece of paper. I hovered my cursor over it, and when i did, it was named "Data Lost". Then I looked behind me. There was an all-black figure with a green smile and red eyes. It then dropped a book. I picked up the book and read it. It said, You have came too far. You cannot stop now. Mine the bedrock above us and allow me to escape to the overworld. Otherwise, you will die. '' I called my friend Ryan and I told him about the minecraft world. He asked me what the seed was to the world. I left the seed section blank, so there was a random seed on my world. I looked it up in the options menu, and I just found out that the seed i was playing on was 12345. I told Ryan and he said it was a creepy seed. He emailed me a link to a creepypasta called 12345 seed. I joined back into my minecraft world and I was in the bedrock house, but it was full of lava. I died and respawned in the overworld. But I didn't respawn next to my bed, I respawned on a cobblestone cross in the middle of a giant lava pool. Then a fire ball was sent flying at me, but it went right through me. Then the thing was right in front of me. On a golden platform. He then started chatting. This is what he said: ''You have been chosen by me to help me escape to the overworld. You did not serve me. I chose you as my servant and you agreed to help me with this task. You did not complete the task. Now I can get my revenge. I will take your life. '' He then shot a giant electric ball at me and I started getting 1 FPS. He began chatting again. ''HAHAHAHA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU COSTED ME ALL THE WORK OF ESCAPING THE BEDROCK AND YOU DIDN'T HELP ME! YOU NOW OWE ME YOUR LIFE!!! Then he shot a giant ball of diamond at me and my game crashed. Then my computer shut down. I turned my computer back on and the loading screen said, "Data Lost". My computer turned on and the wallpaper turned into the creature's face. When I tried opening Minecraft, it said I was offline. I reconnected to the WiFi. That didn't help. I pressed play offline and I joined a world. I loaded in and the game suddenly crashed and It said "Data Lost". The next day I went to play Minecraft, but it was deleted from my computer. I went back to download it again, and when I pressed download, It just said, "Data Lost" Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas